


On Gotham City's Peak

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: A poem for Gotham's protector.





	On Gotham City's Peak

On Gotham City's peak the Batman stands  
To hold the line 'twixt darkness and the light;   
Though shadows once all hope had overspanned  
One lonely soldier now holds back the night. 

In brightest day was born as Gotham's prince  
But darkness fell through tragedy and strife,   
And in the darkness stayed he ever since,   
A bulwark strong to stave off death from life. 

The terror of the city's criminals  
As justice's fury drives them from their prey,   
Now chief among so many sentinels  
Who by their strength and will bring back the day. 

In Gotham City war will ever wage  
As evil seeks to win the endless fight;   
But stronger those who stand against its rage  
Shoulder to shoulder with the Batman's might. 


End file.
